In many instances it is desirable or necessary to regularly monitor the concentration of particular constituents in a fluid. A number of systems are available that analyze the constituents of bodily fluids such as blood, urine and saliva. Diagnosis and management of subjects (e.g., patients) suffering from diabetes mellitus, a disorder of the pancreas where insufficient production of insulin prevents normal regulation of blood sugar levels, requires carefully monitoring of blood glucose levels on a daily basis.
In vivo analyte monitoring systems include an in vivo positioned analyte sensor. At least a portion of the sensor is positioned beneath the skin surface of a user to contact bodily fluid (e.g., blood or interstitial fluid (ISF)) to monitor one or more analytes in the fluid over a period of time. The sensor remains positioned in the user for a period of time and automatically measures an analyte in the bodily fluid. Data received or otherwise derived from analyte monitoring may be communicated to another device for further processing.